Blood Work
by Rachel-Jane Kensington
Summary: Jack and Will are in jail again...with five gorgeous girls in the cell right across from them
1. Cell Block Tango

Cell Block Tango  
  
Adelyn sighed as she leaned back against the cool wall of the jail cell. She'd never meant to get herself imprisoned. After all, all she'd done was steal a few shillings and hold a knife to the throat of a man who'd threatened her. She'd only been defending herself after all.  
  
A man in the cell across from her caught her eye and smiled at her. He was standing, leaning against the bar that went horizontally, his hands hanging out of the cell itself. She gave him a devious, half smile back and turned away from him. She went over to the five girls sitting about the cell with her.  
  
"Look mates, we're getting out of here." she said, a bit matter of factly.  
  
The girl with black hair and dark eyes looked to her "And how do we go about that? Got a plan have ya?"  
  
"Rozalind do I ever not?" Adelyn added with a smile. In which the girl Rozalind returned.  
  
"Now what we're going to do..." Adelyn had the girls huddled together and was explaining her 'plan'.  
  
"What do you suppose they're doing?" Will looked to Jack.  
  
"Askin' me?" Jack said ludicrously.  
  
"There's no one else in the cell."  
  
"An' I'm suppose' ta know what a woman is thinkin'?" Jack grinned at him. Hands still dangling from the cell.  
  
"Aye you!" one of the three guards shouted at the huddle of girls, "What do you think you're doin'?" he was right in front of them now. Adelyn stood and smiled, facing the guard. The girls followed suit, standing behind her, challenging him to do anything.  
  
"Me? Officer I was only having a chat with my mates here, about what an amazingly good looking guard we have this evening." she said smoothly, her fingers running over his collar. He swallowed, eyeing her hand as if it were a snake.  
  
Jack stood straighter, moving his head and trying to see what was going on. Will looked at Jack and upon seeing the look of fascination and confusion, he stood next to him.  
  
"What is it?" he curiously asked.  
  
"I dunno, lemme listen." Jack said hushing Will.  
  
The guard was still nervously looking at her hand. When she laid it softly on his now sweating cheek.  
  
"Well..." She slid her hand off. He looked down at it disappointed. "...it's just so boring in here. Nothing to do." She looked up and smiled at him.  
  
"Well there's nothing really I can do about that I-" She interrupted the guard.  
  
"Ya know, it's just awful we have to waste our type of talent." She said in fake sadness.  
  
"Talent?" The guard inquired.  
  
"Yes we're quite good at singing you see." She gave a charming look to the guard.  
  
"Well...we wouldn't mind some...entertainment." He looked to her, with sweat on his brow.  
  
"Lovely! Girls!" And two girls came forward, seeming to get in formation in front of the three guards.  
  
Jack was watching with curiosity written on his face.  
  
"Oh," Ady's face sunk and she sighed, "Just look at this place, oh goodness knows with all the dancing we do as well, there's just no room in this bloody cell, and with out the dancin' there really is no show now is there girls?"  
  
"No show..." they said all together glumly, and they all slumped down so they were sitting now.  
  
"But wait!" Adelyn's face perked up and she was smiling now, her hand returned to the guard's cheek. But it quickly fell and he looked up at her. She looked away.  
  
"No, that wouldn't work..." she mumbled, "Ah well."  
  
"What? What is it?" he begged, eyeing her curves as she turned. Adelyn was a very beautiful young woman as were her friends very beautiful ladies ... most of the time.  
  
"Well it's just, if you could let us out, maybe just for a minute. Just enough time to give you men somethin' to look at." she said winking at the man before her. Her hand returned to his cheek.  
  
"After all, you do work so hard, right girls?" her eyes never leaving his.  
  
"So hard!" they all replied softly, each flirting with the men who were now standing flush up against the iron bars.  
  
"Well..." The guard looked to each of his co-workers; they seemed to egg him on as did the girls.  
  
"If you promise not to do anything I suppose we could let you out, just for this though."  
  
The girls looked at each other and gave sly half smiles.  
  
Jack looked about this scene with his mouth agape...they were good.  
  
As the cell doors were opened the girls stepped up and each of the guards backed up a bit.  
  
Adelyn being farthest right started it off...  
  
Pop -ADY  
  
Six -AVY  
  
Squish -ROZALIND  
  
Pop -ADY  
  
Six -AVY  
  
Squish -ROZALIND  
  
Pop -ADY  
  
Six -AVY  
  
Squish -ROZALIND  
  
(ALL) He had it coming He had it coming He only had himself to blame If you'd have been there If you'd have seen it I betcha you would have done the same! Pop Six Squish [Adelyn]  
  
you know how people have these little habits That get you down. Like Bernie. Bernie likes to chew gum. No, not chew. POP. Well, I came home this one day and I am really irritated and looking for a little sympathy and there's Bernie layin' on the couch, drinkin' a beer and chewin'. No, not chewin'. Poppin'. So, I said to him, I said, "Bernie, you pop that gum one more time..." and he did. So I took the pistol off the mantle and I fired two warning shots......into his head.  
  
(GIRLS)  
  
He had it coming He had it coming He only had himself to blame  
  
(ALL)  
  
If you'd have been there If you'd have seen it I betcha you would Have done the same! He had it coming He had it coming He only had himself to blame If you'd have been there If you'd have seen it I betcha you would Have done the same!  
  
(ALL)  
  
He had it coming He had it coming He only had himself to blame If you'd have been there If you'd have seen it I betcha you would Have dome the same!  
  
(Avelyn)  
  
I met Ezekiel Young from America about two years ago and he told me he was single and we hit it off right away. So, we started living together. He'd go to work, he'd come home, I'd fix him a drink, we'd have dinner. Well, it was like heaven in two and a half rooms. And then I found out, "Single" he told me? Single, my ass. Not only was he married ...oh, no, he had six wives. One of those Mormons, you know. So that night, when he came home, I fixed him his drink as usual. You know, some guys just can't hold their arsenic.  
  
(ALL)  
  
He had it coming He had it coming He only had himself To blame If you'd have been there If you'd have seen it I betcha you would Have done the same He had it coming He had it coming He only had himself to blame If you'd have been there If you'd have seen it I betcha you would Have done the same!  
  
[ALL]  
  
Hah! He had it coming He had it coming He took a flower in its prime and then he used it and he abused it. It was a murder but not a crime! Pop, six, squish,  
  
(Rozalind)  
  
Now, I'm standing in the kitchen carvin' up the chicken for dinner, minding my own business, and in storms my husband Wilbur, in a jealous rage. "You been screwin' the milkman," he says. He was crazy and he kept screamin', "you been screwin the milkman." And then he ran into my knife. He ran into my knife ten times!  
  
(GIRLS)  
  
Pop, Six, Squish, Pop, Six, Squish, Pop, Six, Squish,  
  
(ALL)  
  
If you'd have been there If you'd have seen it I betcha you would have done the same!  
  
During this entire thing, they're dancing, hanging off the guards and such. Jack watched, one eyebrow raised. Suddenly his eyes got big as he noticed Ady's hand slip down and onto the keys. Then they were gone! Not behind her back or anywhere else, simply...gone. She caught his eye as she backed up from the guard and winked at him. Will noticed this and began to gasp. Without taking his eyes from the girls Jack clapped a hand over his mouth, silencing the younger man. He looked around and saw that now all five girls were out of the cell and dancing; slow, sexy moves that would drive any man crazy. At the same time, they were expertly grabbing (and hiding) weapons and such. The guns on the guards' belts, the knives hanging from the walls. What they were doing was so crazy it worked with out a flaw. They had obviously done this before.  
  
Suddenly, the girls lined up all in a row in front of said guards. Each one had a weapon, even Adelyn. She smiled and cocked her gun.  
  
"So sorry this didn't work out boys, guess you just weren't our type, eh girls?"  
  
"Sorry." they all shrugged, with fake pouted faces, which quickly turned into evil grins.  
  
"Avy, will you do me the honors?" Adelyn handed her younger sister the large set of keys, her eyes never leaving the guards. Adelyn unlocked the cell that held Jack and Will.  
  
"N-now put down that gun miss, or we'll"-  
  
"Or you'll what? Shoot us? With what pray tell?"  
  
"If I may say so I don't think in you're in any position to be threatenin' these girls." Adelyn shot him a look, "Erm...Ladies." he shrugged, with a smile. Adelyn nodded with satisfaction.  
  
"'Es right Charlie." one of the other guards whispered to the first one who'd spoken up,  
  
"We should run for it eh? Get help, they'll shoot us they will." The one named Charlie swallowed and Ady cocked an eyebrow, daring them to try something different than running.  
  
"On three we run for the stairs," he told them,  
  
"One..."-  
  
Adelyn fired a shot through the ceiling.  
  
"THREE!" he yelped and they all dashed up the stairs. The girls giggled.  
  
"Good show girls." Adelyn said as she fit the gun in her belt.  
  
"Good show indeed." a voice from behind her sounded. She spun around.  
  
Jack was standing a foot from behind her with sly smile which only he could pull off. He walked to her with the beads and coins jangling in his matted black tresses.  
  
"VERY good show girls."  
  
"Sorry boys that's the only one tonight." Adelyn winked at him.  
  
He pouted, and she smiled, "Later," she said, "Right now, we need to get out of here before those lugs come back and this place turns into an absolute blood bath!"  
  
"Out this way then!" called Avelyn from a small side door at the end of a flight of stairs. They all followed her down.  
  
"You all didn't really kill yer husbands right, just a song then?" Jack asked as they ran down the concrete steps. She smiled at him.  
  
"Of course darling," she answered. He visibly relaxed.  
  
"After all he was never my husband in the first place, we eloped." she said, running to catch up with her girls as they were outside now. They were making for the harbor.  
  
Jack stopped his eyes widened, "Oh now come along I won't kill you."  
  
He slowly started running with them again.  
  
"That is unless you upset me." She grinned over her shoulder at him. He gave an angry and fake half smile back. When she turned he rolled his eyes.  
  
"Right, it's this one." He said when they came upon the Black Pearl that seemingly appeared from no where. His pride and joy; he looked it over as if it were made of gold.  
  
Adelyn cocked her eyebrow, "That looks familiar."  
  
Jack looked behind them and saw figures coming. "Yes, yes I get that all the time." He said swiftly ushering them onboard.  
  
Giving out orders and instructions in which everyone followed quickly, they were soon setting sail in the early morning.  
  
"I know what ship this is!" The girls looked to Jade in surprise at the girl's sudden outburst.  
  
"The Black Pearl!" All the girls then began walking about the deck examining every each of the boat.  
  
"Then you're." Rane began as Jack puffed out his chest ready for his well deserved introduction for his infamous name. "...what was the captain's name again?" He deflated, and became very huffy.  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow, love." He said glumly.  
  
"Jack Sparrow? I was going to say Barbossa." Said Avelyn with a giggle.  
  
Jack's eyes went large. "She was err.just kidding." Her sister recovered quickly, shooting her a look of warning. And Jack went to steering the ship again.  
  
"This is a lovely ship Jack; I've always wanted to see it." Adelyn said softly, standing next to him now.  
  
"Now you have love, where to then?" He asked, still keeping his eye on the ocean.  
  
"Tortuga, of course! Where lese would pirates be goin', honestly Jack, you call yourself the captain of the Black Pearl!" she snickered as she walked away. 


	2. A Pirates Life for Me!

let me just say that in real life jack prolly wouldve shot her as soon as she was on board and had put down her gun, but this is the twisted circle of fiction so here we are with twisted (but very good) fiction. lol  
  
A Pirates Life for Me!  
  
They docked in the noisy harbor that evening and made their way to The Faithful Bride, one of the many whore houses.  
  
As they were walking two blonde girls with a very low cut tops to her dresses came up to Jack and slapped him as hard as they possibly could then stuck their noses high in the air and sauntered off. The girls all exchanged glances.  
  
"Does that happen often?" Rane asked Will softly as they made their way up the steps.  
  
"Very." He replied.  
  
Upon entering, another tramp (a red head this time) came up to him and slapped much in the same manor as the last girls.  
  
Now with two red cheeks he looked over to Adelyn.  
  
"Hmm, looks like someone has a bit of a reputation." She grinned at him.  
  
He gave her a fake smile and girlish laugh, then hmphed it off.  
  
Right before they got to the bar, three girls were suddenly standing in their way, one girl was an average sized strawberry blonde, with gray blue eyes; the next on one was tall and had gorgeous reddish-brown hair and pure hazel eyes. The next girl was black and had almost black eyes to match her short dark hair.  
  
"Girls!" Adelyn greeted the three women and they all broke out into smiles.  
  
"Well it's about time then!" the tall brunette hollered, hugging Adelyn.  
  
"Sorry about the wait loves, we got tied up at the Port, but 'ere now!"  
  
"Who's ya friends?" The blonde asked, stepping forward and smiling at Will.  
  
"Oh, this is Captain Jack Sparrow, and Will Turner." She explained.  
  
"He's married Chase; I wouldn't if I were you." Rozalind laughed. They chortled.  
  
"A captain eh? Of what ship then?" the black girl asked.  
  
"The Black Pearl, ever heard of it?" he asked.  
  
"Heard of it, it's the fastest ship in the Caribbean mate! Who hasn't heard of it!?"  
  
"Right, well Jack, this is the rest of me girls, the blonde one's Chase, the brunette there, she's Allister and Tabitha's right in front of you." She explained. He'd already learned the names of the other five girls.err.some what learned them. They turned and started forward again, but were again stopped.  
  
"Ady! My girls! So good to see you, go get yourselves a round on the house, eh!" a woman shouted coming up to the girls. She had black hair and almost red eyes that glowed the color of blood. They all smiled, and then went to the bar to get their drinks. Adelyn stayed behind, she needed to talk to her.  
  
~~~  
  
"Jack Sparrow, the very captain of the Black Pearl." Adelyn explained to Siren (the afore mentioned red head that greeted them at the door), her boss you might say. Siren called the shots, and gave out the money and shelter. She stayed on Tortuga most of the time, being the owner of the Faithful Bride, (the afore mentioned whore-house) letting the girls be...well pirates and such, but the girls did like to check in with her every now and then. Will and Jack were drinking and having a grand time with the girls singing the pirate song and laughing heartily, over in another corner of the bar.  
  
"He's no good Ady; I tell ya he's no good. Brilliant he is but trouble he brings and I tell ya that's not all. He's a tricky one Jack Sparrow is, cheated me out of me entire ship, and the lute I'd brought with it. Dirty bastard." Si glared at the man from the small table they were seated at; bring the pint in her left hand to her lips again. Adelyn turned from looking at jack, back to Siren.  
  
"What do you want us to do? Get his ship? Sink his ship?"  
  
"Kill 'im"  
  
Adelyn almost spit out her drink.  
  
"What!?" she exclaimed, now sitting all the way back in her chair, eyes wide as white china.  
  
"You 'eard me good 'n clear Ady, I want 'im dead."  
  
"We can't possibly...I mean...well he can't be so bad"-  
  
"Tell me Ady, what about your lyin' cheatin' no good excuse for a 'usband, eh? Was 'e really not all that bad? Ya had no trouble killin' 'im." she said simply as if they were discussing the weather.  
  
"You do know you're absolutely mad." Adelyn sighed.  
  
"Always love, always."  
  
~~~  
  
Adelyn gave what she'd been told a great deal of thought and decided in the end, that one more man dead meant one less bastard to try and break her heart or kill her and in that figured, she didn't care anyways. He'd be dead before the week was over. And all the rum in that beautiful ship would be hers.  
  
Adelyn suddenly saw him walking out and her breath caught in throat. She went up to her troop.  
  
"Let's go girls." and they all followed her out.  
  
"Excuse me captain, but where do ya think yer goin'?" she called out, he stopped and turned around. She pulled out her gun and aimed. His hands flew up beside his head and Will did the same, his eyes darting around nervously.  
  
"It's been absolutely lovely girls, really it has, but if you'll excuse us, we must be gettin' back to my ship."  
  
"And leave us here?"  
  
"Well that was the plan."  
  
She raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Emphasis on was darling." he told her.  
  
"We freed you from jail, now if you'd like to go back to that ruddy little cell, with no way out and no more stage girls to help you. Mighty fine then, I promise that can be arranged." she told him, her pistol still aimed at him.  
  
"Though we can't promise you'll be alive, eh girls?" Roz added in all truth actually. The girls laughed and Jack joined along, and then stopped abruptly.  
  
"Have any of you ever actually murdered some one?" he asked.  
  
Tabby spoke up, "Let's just say that when the plantation master decided to stab himself in the back, I was right behind him all the way." she said, smiling at him.  
  
He gave her a curt smile, and then looked back to Adelyn.  
  
"Ya see Jack if anything stands in the way of getting what we want, we won't hesitate to kill it...or him, if you will." she added.  
  
"What about the women?"  
  
"Oh, they usually join us; a gun to yer head tends to make people do that."  
  
"And if they don't? Just curious..."  
  
"Oh, I do love a good murder don't you girls? Blood all around and what ever lute's left over's ours! I do say, a pirate's life for me eh, Jack!?"  
  
He gave her a fake smile and sighed, lowering his hands.  
  
"Alright, alright get on the ship."  
  
"I knew you'd see it our way love." said, shoving the gun back in her belt, then followed the girls on board.  
  
"I don't trust them." Will mumbled to his friend.  
  
"I don't either mate, they're dangerous. Any women like that especially that Ady, they're a danger to yer health, not to mention, no we gotta share our rum." Jack mumbled, getting on board himself.  
  
~~~  
  
Everyone was on board a few hours later just sailing peacefully along in the Caribbean, Will had gone to bed and so had all the girls except for Ady.  
  
"G'night Jack I believe I'll retire for the evening as well." She said with a smile.  
  
"Right sleep tight love." Jack said slyly as he walked past her.  
  
Ady felt a pain in her ear, one of the golden hoops she had all up and down her ear had gotten caught in Jack's matted hair. She tried to grab him and stop him but slipped on something on the deck right when she grabbed his shoulders and she fell leaning on him making him fall. Jack looked up at Ady and gave a purely Jack grin with one eyebrow cocked.  
  
"Well doll I didn't realize you felt this way."  
  
Her moth opened wide to say something, but then she furrowed her eyebrows, frowned and pushed him off.  
  
"What i feel is absolute pain, hold on a sec, one of my earrings got caught in your damn hair." she said, still on the slick deck of the Pearl, struggling with the small golden object matted in his hair. He rolled his eyes at the pathetic effort and put his hand s over hers, and with out even being able to look at it, slid her earring out, then presented it to her looking rather proud of himself. She raised and eyebrow, then quickly grabbed it, fixing it back in her now bleeding ear. He saw this and pulled her closer to exam the cut.  
  
"What ARE you doing?" She asked as she was now flat up against him. He didn't seem to notice, either that or he didn't mind it.  
  
"Yer ear is gonna get worse if ye don't do anythin' to it." He stated matter of factly.  
  
"Yes well I suppose it'll just have to get worse eh'?" She said irritably.  
  
"No, come with me." Jack said grabbing her by the shoulder.  
  
She shoved his hands off of her, and then stood up. He followed suit.  
  
"Keep yer bloody hands off me! I can see where yer goin', it's me ear that bleedin' not me eyes, and I can walk fer meself as well, so you just lead the way!" she growled.  
  
"Well love if ya wanna go abou' it tha' way then alright." He said in mock offence.  
  
She rolled her eyes as she walked behind him into what seemed to be the captain's quarters. She looked around at the stained glass window above a beautiful bed that she thought Jack surely didn't belong in, when she thought of this she snickered.  
  
He noticed this and turned leading his eyes to where hers rested on his bed. "Ah yes ya like my bed 'eh???" He grinned and wriggled his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
She replied curtly with a, "pfft", and looked away.  
  
But she turned back to him with an evil smile.  
  
"Yes, lovely bed I do declare!" she said in a low voice, now right beside him. He turned to face her.  
  
"I've always wondered what a lovely bed like that would feel like, eh Jack?" She said seductively.  
  
She sat down on the edge of the bed and he slithered in between her legs, their lips just inches apart.  
  
"This big lovely bed"- she pushed him off, then fell back onto the thick sheets, "All to meself!" she giggled.  
  
He grunted then stood up grumbling to himself. She still lay on the sheets giggling.  
  
"Well come on ya want me to fix yer ear or not?"  
  
"Aww did I make ya mad Cap'n Jacky?" She giggled again. But then walked close to him, so they were right up against each other again.  
  
"I guess I'll just have to make it up, huh." She said with a sly seductive grin, her lips fell upon his. 


	3. If u'd just stayed on the ruddy ship

She pulled away slowly, and then licked her lips. It had only been a pittance of a kiss, but she'd be damned if she hadn't felt something. She looked away and coughed.  
  
"Umm, my ear Cap'n . it's still bleedin'." She reminded him.  
  
"Right then, all we've to do is find the swabs and salve and." he furrowed his eyebrows. Where were the cotton swabs and salve? He could swear they'd just been in this very drawer. He slammed the one he'd been looking through shut and started rummaging through the rest.  
  
"Damn!" he swore, when he was finished.  
  
"What is it? What happened?" she asked, peeking over his shoulder.  
  
He spun round and grinned.  
  
"Nothing dove, just a minor technical difficulty." He said, backing up towards the door slowly. "I'll be right back, don't go anywhere." He instructed, then swiftly spun on his heel and left.  
  
Suddenly she ran to the door and slammed it shut, locking it. He turned around and gave her a suspicious look, then tried the door. Nothing happened. He yanked and struggled, like a wild animal and still nothing happened. His gaze rose and she flashed the key in her hand. He licked his teeth, trying to stay calm, and eventually spun around again and left grumbling.  
  
Adelyn smiled and pulled the cotton and salve out from under her shirt, gently applying it to her ear. Then she looked to her right and grinned. She backed up and began running towards Jack's bed. Now hers for the night. She flipped in mid-air landing on the bed on her back, laughing.  
  
"Gosh! All this space, just for me!" she laughed, then stripped down to her knickers and slithered under the sheets.  
  
~~~  
  
The next morning she walked briskly into the dining quarters, quite full of energy from a good night's rest.  
  
She got her self some food then sat down opposite her captain.  
  
"G'mornin' Jack!"-  
  
"Captain Jack!" he reminded her, coldly.  
  
She sighed, and then put on a fake smile.  
  
"My deepest apologies!" she said in mockery, "Captain." She bit off at the end.  
  
"In any account I trust you slept well?" she asked him.  
  
He stopped and tried to calm himself, "Oh yes quite, the crow's nest makes a lovely bed." He took a swig of his rum, "Especially in the rain."  
  
Adelyn almost spit out her own drink. The other girls and the rest of the crew were howling with laughter.  
  
"Looks like by the end of this we'll have two captains! Eh, Jack!" Gibbs laughed.  
  
"Jack, I am sorry." She apologized softly, leaning forward, "However I did find the salve after you left, don't know why you couldn't find it." She said innocently, her eyes dancing with mischief.  
  
Suddenly one of the men keeping watch up on deck flew down the stairs.  
  
"Cap'n it's another ship, they're headin' right for us; we'll surely crash into the whole bloody thing Cap'n!" He gasped, struggling to catch his breath.  
  
Jack rushed to the helm and begun trying to furiously move away from the on- coming ship. When suddenly, the ship slowed and just as it looked as if it were going to crash into them stopped. It was right next to the Black Pearl. Jack was curious; he wandered down on the deck to see what the ship needed perhaps. But what he saw was an even bigger surprise; there was no one on the ship. No one at the helm, no one in the crows nest, and no one on deck.  
  
"What the-" Jack was cut off.  
  
Suddenly the girls had swooped down on ropes to investigate, Avelyn almost ran into him as she flew by.  
  
"Girls get back on this ship right now!"-  
  
"No daddy, I think we'll go a lookin' eh?" Adelyn called back, then turned around and began to walk about the ship.  
  
"God blast it all!" he hissed, "Those girls'll be the death o' me!"  
  
Adelyn was walking about on the ship passing by useless things, she picked up a cup and it still had a bit of rum in it.  
  
"Well that's odd I wonder what happen-" She was abruptly cut off by someone very large putting her in a headlock from behind.  
  
She concentrated for a moment, then wrapped her arms around their arms and back flipped them onto the ground. She gasped when she realized who'd she'd just flipped.  
  
"Omigosh! Jack I am so so so sorry! Are you hurt?" she asked, kneeling beside him.  
  
"I think I could use some mouth to mouth." he choked out. Her face went solemn and she rolled her eyes, then grabbed his hand and yanked him up rather harshly.  
  
"Don't do that!" She yelled at him.  
  
"Well go back to the ship; you don't know what's over here." Jack ordered her.  
  
"WELL that's why I came over here, to find out!" She argued with him.  
  
"Go back to the ship."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"NO."  
  
"YES."  
  
'NO!"  
  
And thus they argued not noticing what was coming up behind them.  
  
Suddenly, Ady couldn't feel the hot Caribbean sun on her skin anymore. She looked up, and saw staring back down at her seven very large men, all very hostile looking, and all carrying machetes.  
  
"H-hullo." Jack said, a scared smile finding its way onto his face.  
  
The one in front gave a slow malicious smile.  
  
"Hullo." he said, his deep voice booming.  
  
~~~  
  
"All you had to do was go back to the ruddy ship! Is it too much for a captain to ask that his crew follow his orders!?" Jack shouted at Ady as they stood in the one of the ships six dungeon cells. She stared at the ceiling, trying not to pay attention. The other girls were watching curiously, anxious to see what would unfold, from their own cells.  
  
He cuffed her chin and forced her to look at him. She frowned and knocked him off of her.  
  
"How many times am I gunna 'ave to tell you? Don't touch me!" she shouted.  
  
"AAHHH, yer drivin', me CRAZY." He yelled at her, throwing his hands in the air.  
  
Her reply was simple. "Good."  
  
"AAHHH out o' ALL the girls in the world WHY, WHY did I 'ave ta get stuck with YOU!'' He screamed at her sitting in the corner of the cell apparently trying to get as far away from her as possible.  
  
"I dunno," She smiled this time. "Luck?" The girls giggled.  
  
He gave some fake laughter then went back to being smug.  
  
"Well WHY did we 'ave to be in the same cell???? Six cells, SIX CELLS, and I get stuck with YOU." She yelled becoming angry again.  
  
"Oh would you two quite yer bickerin'?!" the guard shouted.  
  
"Stay outta this!" they both shouted at the same time in his direction.  
  
The guard got up and shoved a hand in, grabbing Adelyn by the hair.  
  
"I'd watch what I was sayin' if I were you puppet, or else it'll be you we're 'avin fer dessert tonight!" he growled.  
  
Jack got up instantaneously. He grabbed the guard by the collar and yanked him up about a foot in the air.  
  
"I dun care what she's done you keep yer bloody 'ands off me crew, you hear me!?" he shouted.  
  
The guard looked scared then instantly let go of Adelyn's hair. He backed up and sat down in his chair grumbling again.  
  
Adelyn looked to Jack. "......err.....thanks? I guess..." She said a bit confused, she thought he would've enjoyed seeing her in pain. Maybe even laughed at it while she struggled. But she really didn't expect that.  
  
"Yah," Jack said sitting down and leaning against the bars again. "Like I was saying if you had just stayed on the ship none of this-" He was cut off.  
  
Another guard had come down and yanked Tabitha out of her cell with Rozalind. Everyone watched intently except Adelyn and Jack who instantly started yelling at the guard.  
  
"You put her down!" Adelyn screamed.  
  
"Put her back in that cell!" Jack yelled.  
  
"YOU TWO SHUT UP!" The guard holding Tabby said. And he did it so loudly and forcefully that Jack and Adelyn were a bit taken back.  
  
The guard was holding Tabby with his hand around her stomach arms tucked in so she couldn't hit him and then by her legs also. Tabby was quite strong but couldn't fight him. He was restraining her too well.  
  
But not so much restraint was on Roz. She punched the guard like he was a street boy back in Savanna, and then proceeded to knee him. The guard fell and the other ran to help. But they both stopped as another, gigantic man started slowly trotting down the steps. The same man who'd ordered their imprisonment.  
  
"You'll be needin' to go back in yer cell lasses if ya don't I'm afraid I can't guarantee I'll keep my temper in check." The captain of this boat smiled at them, he was huge, and Roz and Tabitha got the picture and scrambled back into their cell closing the door.  
  
The captain bellowed with laughter, and Avy stuck her tongue out at him, she was the youngest.  
  
"I'd close yer mouth if ya wanna keep that tongue o' yers." He said with a grin to kill and pulled out a knife and stuck it square in front of her face. Avy's eyes widened and she pulled her tongue back in quick. But he didn't move the knife.  
  
"HEY! You keep yer dirty mitts offa her!" Adelyn yelled grasping the bars to her and Jack's cell. Everyone turned to her. And the captain pulled his knife away. Walking over to Adelyn, she suddenly wished she hadn't just said that.  
  
He grinned at her.  
  
"'Ello dovey, and what business do you 'ave tryin' to be intimidatin' a pirate?" he asked.  
  
"Th-that's me sista, and I'd be much obliged." She paused to swallow, "If you'd not breathe in my face mate, honestly what 'ave you been eatin'?" she coughed.  
  
His features went into mad rage that she'd dare scoff at him. He opened the cell and grabbed her by the hair, dragging her out. Jack was suddenly on his feet.  
  
"Why you little tramp! 'Ow dare you!"  
  
"Let me go!" she screamed.  
  
"Honestly, it's such a waste of talent." Jack mumbled, leaning against the cell frame.  
  
"What rubbish are you talkin'?" the captain growled, spinning 'round.  
  
Jack was lazily pushing the door back with his finger and as it kept swinging back to him. His eyes went up and met the captain's.  
  
"Me? I was just saying, I mean these girls do 'ave so much talent, and honestly its wasted everywhere they go!" jack explained, slowly walking up to the man.  
  
"What type 'o talen'?" he asked, his hand still holding a firm grip on Adelyn.  
  
"Singing . stage trooping, oh and there is dancing, but you lot wouldn't wanna see that!?" Jack laughed.  
  
The Captain looked down at Ady.  
  
"Dancin' is it?!" he said, a smile in his very tone of voice.  
  
"We wouldn't mind dancin' a'tall, would we mates?" he asked. They all grinned now.  
  
It was gunna be a long night. 


	4. Quite Normal

*A/N; listen guys we know full well that that song was from Chicago, (it was Tay's idea to put it in) it just fit really well with the story line, sry if u have a problem with it, but we're not making any money off this and when we joined ff.net we already gave up any rights to the stuff we didn't own, so disclaimers are a waste of time in my opinion on this site. Oh yes and there's a song from Coyote Ugly here too, and just incase the flamers are real idiots; no we don't own that one either. Thanx-  
  
-cyan and Y istherumgone  
  
Adelyn glared at a grinning and hand-cuffed Jack as they stuffed her into her dress. The other girls were being shoved around as well, all into the dresses the captain had ordered they wear. Low cut, off the shoulder skimpy things, which had short skirts as well, just above their knees.  
  
"I can't believe you did this!" she snarled at him. His smile grew and he shrugged.  
  
"You dirty bastard, I hope you rot in hell!" she spat at him.  
  
"I'll be right beside you all the way doll!" he snickered.  
  
She screamed through her teeth.  
  
"Are you ready fer some fun mates?" she could hear the captain bellowing to his ship mates on the stage.  
  
They hollered and hooted back.  
  
"Are you ready to see the girls?"  
  
They hollered even louder and Ady rolled her eyes.  
  
"Then 'ere they are! Girls!"  
  
The curtain rose and they all got into place. For a moment everything was silent. The spotlight was put on Adelyn and her gaze rose and she smiled.  
  
"Ya'll want some music then?" she asked.  
  
They screamed and bellowed back.  
  
"Then start it up boys!" and loud fiddles and such could be heard right off the stage.  
  
"Well I say girls,  
  
The devil went down to Georgia  
  
He was lookin' for a soul to steal  
  
He was in a bind  
  
'Cause he was way behind  
  
And he was willin' to make a deal"  
  
Roz started singing now, the spotlight on her.  
  
"When he came upon this young man  
  
Sawin' on a fiddle and playin' it hot  
  
And the devil jumped  
  
Up on a hickory stump  
  
And said boy let me tell you what  
  
"I guess you didn't know it  
  
but I'm a fiddle player too  
  
And if you care to take a dare I'll make a bet with you"  
  
Then Chase started singing, all the girls were off the stage now. Dancing in the aisles, flirting with the half drunken men around them.  
  
"Now you play a pretty good fiddle, boy  
  
But give the devil his due  
  
I'll bet a fiddle of gold  
  
Against your soul  
  
'Cause I think I'm better than you"  
  
Tabitha smiled and started after Chase finished,  
  
"The boy said my name's Johnny  
  
And it might be a sin  
  
But I'll take your bet  
  
And you're gonna regret  
  
'Cause I'm the best there's ever been"  
  
Then they all sang together  
  
"Johnny rosin up your bow and play your fiddle hard  
  
Cause hell's broke loose in Georgia and the devil deals the cards  
  
and if you win you get this shiny fiddle made of gold  
  
but if you lose the devil gets your soul."  
  
Adelyn looked over at Jack and had to fight the urge not to react too much, when she saw that the guard looking after him was lying unconscious on the floor at his feet and Jack was holding the keys. Rozalind jabbed her in the ribs and she quickly got back to dancing, cart wheeling, and then landing in a split. She couldn't help but look over at Jack again to verify what she saw. He wasn't hand cuffed anymore and was smiling at her devilishly. She returned the smile and suddenly got an idea.  
  
"The devil opened up his case  
  
and he said I'll start this show  
  
and fire flew from his fingertips  
  
as he rosined up his bow" she sang, she grabbed a rope and swung over the audience, landing in the back with Roz. She stood next to her best friend and started whispering her plan. Roz slowly began to smirk and quickly nodded.  
  
"Then he pulled the bow across the strings  
  
And it made an evil hiss  
  
And a band of demons joined in  
  
And it sounded something like this." Avy sang.  
  
The girls stopped and all did splits then arched backwards, moaning loudly. This of course made the men all stand and lean forward to see closer. Just when it seemed like they'd suddenly turned to statues, they all jumped up and soared into the audience of pirates. Every girl went at what ever man was in front of her and Jack was in the crowd helping as soon as he saw what they were doing. They punched, kicked, even bit their savvy little hearts out, but even their aggressiveness was outweighed by the sheer size of most of these men. They needed help and they needed it then and there.  
  
~~~  
  
Back on the Pearl..  
  
"What d ya thinks goin' on mate?" Gibbs asked Will as they looked on and listened to what, unbeknownst to them, was a large brawl going on inside the ships hull.  
  
"I think those girls are making trouble again." He squinted at the ship, "Everybody grab a rope!" he shouted at the rest of the crew, whom Jack had ordered stay on board, having not needed to deal with more than the girls at that point in time.  
  
"We're going on board." And with that they all glided to the ship, black, smooth figures in the shadow of the vessel in front of them.  
  
~~~  
  
"Jack we need help! Might you by chance be able get the boys somehow?" Ady shouted as she came around with a high kick to one, then flipped, switching feet and doing the same to another, ending up against Jack's back.  
  
"Oh yes, I'll just go get them now. Would you like me to order a round of drinks on my way?" He returned her question sarcastically.  
  
"Damn!" she cursed under her now deep breathing. They were surrounded by five men.  
  
"Got any more ideas love?" Jack asked, rather apprehensive about the whole death thing.  
  
Her lips curved upwards as she noticed familiar figures gathering at the door.  
  
"No, but Will might. Care to ask him?" she inquired, lunging forward and using her small size to slither through the two men in front of her. She ran and turned around, now standing next to Will and watching the scene in front of them.  
  
"'Ello!" she greeted him, "Care to help out?"  
  
He grabbed the wooden support board above their heads and used it to kick forward with both feet at the bulky man rushing them both. He fell instantly knocked out and Will was back on his feet again.  
  
"Maybe just a little." He smiled at her and they went off in different directions.  
  
Adelyn was doing rather well and was begining to feel quite hopeful. That is until she heard a loud scream from the other side of the room. Her head snapped up and her heart stopped.  
  
The captain was dragging her sister out through another door on the opposite side of the room.  
  
She began running towards her, but there were so many people in her way!  
  
'Where's yer damn sword when ya bloody need it!' She thought to her self.  
  
She was still only half way through the room and loosing time fast. Adelyn looked around frantically.  
  
Suddenly she was knocked off her feet by both Roz and Allister being pushed into her from both sides.  
  
She rose as fast as she could, and then noticed almost all the rutty men were back up. Both sides were some what separated now though. As she looked around she saw why. The other men had thrown her men (and women) over to the opposite side of the room.  
  
'This is just lovely isn't it!' She mused to herself  
  
They all charged once more, but suddenly some one shouted her name. Ady spun around just in time to catch a sword. She almost began looking for its source, but had to use the bloody thing to slice at man lunging at her.  
  
Once she'd cut up a good deal of the men, she again bumped against Jack while sword fighting another pirate.  
  
"Isn't this fun doll?" he asked her, in the middle of his own battle.  
  
"Jack," she turned sideways to dodge a lethal jab at her heart, "If we live through this; remind me to repay you for this mess!" and with that she hopped up on a table and jumped over the man she was sword fighting, then leaned forward on one leg and with that she no longer had to fight the man any more. Ady suddenly realized her path to the door her sister had been dragged out of was free. She looked on in utter hope that her friends would be alright, and then dashed out the door.  
  
~~~  
  
"Oh bloody 'ell...." Ady murmured as she saw what was on the other side of the door. MORE doors. It was a hallway with at least 6 doors on each side. She began frantically throwing each door open and yelling out her sister's name.  
  
"ADELYN!!!!" Her sister's reply echoed like a bell through Ady's ears. She ran to the door in which she thought her sister was in. Running through the door frame a sight met her eyes.  
  
A sudden drop. Her sister was hanging off the ship, clinging to she slippery wood for dear life. Ady looked out horrified. Nothing. The stupid door lead to nothing.  
  
She knelt down and started helping her sister up.  
  
She had her sister out and was hugging her for dear life, "Oh Avy, dun' ever do that again."  
  
Her sister looked at her as if she were crazy, "I don't hang off of ships regularly ya know?"  
  
"I know i just-" She was cut off someone ripping the two sisters apart. Ady looked up, it was the captain, holding the sword she had thrown off to help her sister.  
  
Behind him her sister mouthed the word, "HELP" then ran outta the door with the captain not noticing. Adelyn hoped that meant she was going to get someone.  
  
"Ya caused a lil too muich trouble on my ship, dun' ya think?" He said grinning maliciously. She gave a feeble nod and a small scared smile. Maybe agreeing with him would help she thought.  
  
Suddenly there were footsteps, and then the door swung open, Jack was standing there sword in hand! The captain had to think of something quick. He grabbed Adelyn by the back of her dress and held her over the dark sea.  
  
Jack's eyes went wide, "You dun' really wanna do that do you?" He said trying to be smooth.  
  
The captain gave a terrifying grin, "Oh, but I do." And with that he let Adelyn go.  
  
Jack heard a scream and a splash, with that he swung his sword at the captain.  
  
~~~  
  
On her way down, she'd managed to grab a rope just before hitting the water. She held her breath and gripped at the rope as best she could. The waves were tossing her around like a rag doll. After many unsuccessful attempts, she got a stable foot on the base of the ship and used her arms to pull herself up. Her face broke the water and she gasped for breathe before slipping again, this time loosing the rope and sinking.  
  
~~~  
  
The captain knocked Jack's sword out of his hands and kicked him down.  
  
"And I believe I'll be wantin' to do this as well." he said raising his sword.  
  
Suddenly a slicing could be heard from behind the large man, along with a feminine grunt. The captain's face lost its expression and he fell beside Jack, dead as stone.  
  
Jack sprung up and stood next to a panting Avelyn.  
  
"I don't think that was part of his plan, eh?" Jack asked the young girl. She turned to him, then ran to the open door and looked out.  
  
"My sister!" she gasped.  
  
"Aye, I am sorry about that Av, I'll be gettin' me boys now." he said turning and attempted to walk out. She grabbed him by the collar and pulled him back so harshly that he fell on his back.  
  
"Where you two not given enough love as children or were you just born this way?" Jack choked out, now on his back for the second time that day.  
  
Avy knelt and pressed a finger into his chest as she spoke.  
  
"You will go retrieve my sister on your free will Captain, or I shall be forced to throw you out." she threatened, meaning every word.  
  
"Right love, lemme just go fetch yer sister then." He gave a weak smile.  
  
"That ya will." She said holding everything he was handing her.  
  
He walked over to the opening, looked back at Avelyn who was watching with an expression of stone, then jumped off grumbling to himself.  
  
He dove into the water looking around for any sign of Adelyn.  
  
Nothing.  
  
He swam around for some time. Then came up to the surface for air, bearing nothing to show an awaiting Avy. He looked at her from the water, pleading to just come aboard and not continue looking for what was already lost. But her eyes instructed him different and he dove down once more.  
  
Suddenly he felt something brush against his ankle. He spun around and felt relief pour over him as he wrapped his arms around the limp creature, kicking to the surface. He grabbed the rope she'd previously slipped from, and then heaved up until he came to the open door. Avy scooped her sister up, struggling to help her on board. As soon as she was, she let go of the rope and forgot about Jack. He ended up flying backwards, slipping down a bit in the process thanks to the rocking of the boat. The ship rocked back again and he slammed into the ship, and then slowly recovering, hobbled aboard.  
  
"Oh Adelyn...." Avy said her eyes beginning to well up with tears. It didn't look like she was breathing.  
  
"Ady please wake up..."  
  
Jack looked at the girl holding her presumed to be dead sister.  
  
Avelyn must have been hugging her a little too tight because all of a sudden, Adelyn's eyes flew open and she began coughing up a large amount of water she must have swallowed.  
  
"Ady!" the younger girls arms flew around her older sister in a tight embrace.  
  
"Can't...breathe." she choked.  
  
Jack pried Avelyn off.  
  
"Give 'er some room love, there we are. How do you feel then?"  
  
"Like I almost drowned." she spat at him.  
  
"Very good, that's quite normal." he said rather cheerfully.  
  
Jack turned around as Will came into the room with a large smile. "I believe you all are free to go back to The Pearl now."  
  
Behind Jack's back Adelyn was mocking him, mouthing the words with a crude expression on her face, "Very good that's quite normal."  
  
Will looked to her. "Why are you all wet?"  
  
~~~  
  
That night, Ady sat on Jack's bed once again, her dress in shreds. He'd managed to find the alcohol and the cotton this time and was treating the girls' wounds one by one with the help of Will.  
  
Will was dabbing some salve on a rather large wound going up the front of Rane's calf. He looked up at her and gave her a quick half-smile. She forced a smile back through the pain. She was rather new at this at only eighteen. When he looked down again, she sighed.  
  
"Ow!" Ray gasped.  
  
He looked up apologetically, "Sorry. I know my hands are rough, I'm a blacksmith in my free time." he explained with a shrug.  
  
She smiled at him in understanding, "It's alright mate, pirates skin ain't exactly silk either." she chuckled. He smiled back.  
  
Avelyn watched the two curiously, unconscious jealousy flowing through her veins. She'd never been good with men. Or love at all for that matter. Or maybe love just hadn't been good with her? She gasped suddenly as her thoughts were interrupted by a cold liquid pouring over her knee and a harsh stinging shooting up her thigh.  
  
"Ow!! Bloody 'ell! What'd ya do that for!" she shouted, looking down.  
  
"Yer knee has a rather large gash in it...or hadn't you noticed?" Jack asked from the floor.  
  
"Well of course I noticed, I was there when it 'appended!" she said, crossing her arms tightly under her chest and sitting back in her chair, eyes still meticulously watching his every move.  
  
"Oh do stop you're belly achin', it's just for a minute, eh?" he replied.  
  
She gave a heavy sigh, then bit her bottom lip and winced when he started pouring alcohol again. He patted her leg dry.  
  
"All done then." he said rising.  
  
"Ow!" she swore at his back.  
  
"I didn't even touch you!"  
  
"Do shut-up, it wasn't you, I bit me lip too 'ard. It's bleedin' now." she explained, she turned leaving, "Honestly, man thinks he's the center of the bloody universe!" she growled to herself.  
  
"Don't think love, I know it!" he called back. She slammed cabin door. 


	5. authors note

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
  
I fixed it! I fixed it!  
  
I fixed the problem with the text! Oh yeah! I am so good! And by the way, Tay and I are BACK! We're working on chapter five as you read this! (Depending on the time of day.) so.......  
  
It will be up shortly! And thanks for all of the reviews.even the bad ones, cuz u took time out of ur schedule to pay us heed..thanks! But big uber thanks to the good reviews cuz this is the one story I've written that I even think is great! Keep lookin' for updates and keep readin'!  
  
Thanks- Cyan and Tay 


	6. Broken Compasses

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT'S FINALLY HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"You do realize that damned compass does not point north, right love?" Rozalin commented as she sat on the deck, drenched in sun.  
  
Jack looked at her curiously, and then leered. "Do you have a problem with how I'm running my ship, darling?" "Maybe, but all I want to know is why are you using a compass when it doesn't work." "It's the only way to navigate The Pearl love." he explained, taking another swig of wine. Rozalind sighed and looked out at the sea again seeing she would get no where with Jack. She was really starting to dislike that man. If he could be called that...  
  
Then again he was very handsome......Oh she knew Ady had her eye on him, even if neither wanted to show it. Yes....Ady, she had gotten very irritating lately, too.  
  
Hmmm....  
  
She stood up with an odd look on her face; Jack raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Ya know Jack....I could help you steer the ship." She grinned seductively staring at him.  
  
"I'd prefer not to sink today dove, if ya don't mind." his eyes went back to the sea. She cocked an eyebrow. "Exactly why I should be steering and not you." she spat at him before turning on her heel and leaving. Jack grinned after her. "Poor girl can't resist me." he mused to himself. "Or maybe she really is cross with you." Ady gave a small laugh along with her words.  
  
Jack looked over to see Ady with a lop-sided smile on her face.  
  
"She's been a bit cross with me lately as well." She said walking over to Jack at the helm.  
  
"Are you cross with me, love?" He said looking at her.  
  
She smiled, "Maybe," she said softly in his ear, "Depends on whether you stop talking to me and start steering this God forsaken ship or not." she whispered. Jack thought a moment. "You're all going to hell for this you know." She giggled. "No, I think they'd realize I'd take over." "Jack," Will sauntered up to them  
  
"There's a bit of a storm coming, I think we should keep a sharp eye." Will said eyeing the two curiously.  
  
"Yes, well uh good job, continue on then." Jack flailed his arms about.  
  
"Don't get into any trouble." Will whispered in Jack's ear.  
  
Will nodded his head and with one last look at them turned and left. Jack turned back to Ady who was just looking at him as though waiting for him to do something. He cocked an eyebrow.  
  
Suddenly Avelyn came up to them. "Ady, the men say there's an island out a few leagues farther."- Jack cut her off. "Excuse me, I don't believe you're sister's the captain of this ship, is she?" Avelyn looked at him like he had some nerve. She crossed her arms and her hip cocked to one side. "Did I ask for your opinion?"  
  
"You didn't need to I am captain of this ship and you shall treat me as such." Avy narrowed her eyes and looked to her sister for help. "Look, you heard what I said, okay"- Avy sighed. "Avelyn! He is the captain. He may be an awful captain, but he is captain none the less. It's in the code, just do what he says love." her sister told her.  
  
"Right do what I say." He seemed satisfied with this with his arms crossed and a triumphant smile on his face.  
  
"Now go ... uh ... get me ...a drink!"  
  
Avelyn rolled her eyes and walked down the steps.  
  
"We just can't be left alone today can we?" Jack said looking to Ady with a gleam in his eye.  
  
"Why captain, I'd almost think you wanted to be alone with me the way you talk about it." She gave a small grin.  
  
Jack sneered and shimmied closer so they were almost touching.  
  
"Do I now." She smiled, "Oddly enough yes." She walked around so that she was on the other side of the wheel and leaned over. "I'd think after that little incident on that ship the other day you'd be cross with me." she said, innocently. He followed her, "Only slightly love, seeing you in such a bind was rather entertaining actually. But more so was seeing how you got out of it." "Let me remind you Jack, I didn't get out of that, you saved me and then proceeded to mock me." He opened his mouth to say something but closed it when he realized she was quite right. "Guess I owe you for that, huh." she was now right in front of him and looking up at him harmlessly.  
  
"Yes, I suppose you would owe me for that." He was beginning to like how this conversation was going. He was leaning down close to her face.  
  
She walked away from him again turning. Jack's arms reached out after her and his mouth opened slightly, he sighed.  
  
She walked back up to him again.  
  
"I wonder....how I could possibly repay you...." She was leaning into him.  
  
They looked each other in the eye and suddenly the mood got more serious. They leaned into each other and were just about to kiss... When a cold blast of water hit them and sent them, sliding to the other side of the ship. Adelyn stood slowly, wiping the water away from her eyes. The waves were getting so high, they were coming on board. They were both drenched in sea water. Half the crew was laughing at them now. One glare from the two of them sent their faces straight and their hands back to work. "I'm going to get some dry clothes, I'll be right back." she sighed and began trudging down below deck. She emerged minutes later, dry and comfortable. In Jack's clothes. "What are you wearing?" he shouted at her. She stopped and smiled, looking down fondly at the clothes. "You like it? I think it's very comfortable, you have great taste in clothes Jack." she said and then walked past him. He gaped after her, eyes wide. "You...you..." he shook his head and regained his composure. "It's Captain Jack if you don't mind." "Umm, Captain..." Will called from the stern as the waves started getting even larger. "Maybe I do." she answered with an attitude and then kept walking. He ran after, grabbing her arm and turning her to face him. Lightning struck not half a mile off, thunder cracking in it's wake as the storm brewed. "Look, I don't care if you saunter around like you own this ship because when it comes down to it you don't! I'm the captain and you're not. You're part of the crew"- She yanked her arm away. "I am not apart of your crew and neither are my girls, the only reason we're on this ship is because we want to be and because you didn't want to be shot, I'm sure your feelings on that matter haven't changed." she threatened. He got closer to her. "Captain!" Will shouted again in a vain attempt to get his attention. "If you're not apart of MY crew then maybe you shouldn't be on MY ship." "If you really feel that way then maybe by tomorrow morning, it shant be YOUR ship!" she screamed. "Captain!" He was about to respond when another wave hit them both, sending them over board. ~~~ Adelyn's eyes fluttered open to see a giant sand crab waving its claw at her.  
  
She gasped and stood, panting. Ady looked around, the sun glaring in her eyes.  
  
"Where in God's bloody name.?" she thought out loud. 


End file.
